Road Trip
by A.C. Akasuna
Summary: ModernAU shot: Johanna really thought that going back to her district could not go wrong even if Finnick and a slyly drunk Peeta end traveling with her. A small shot with a substract of a scene of a tv series that while watching it I couldn't stop picturing this characters in the situation


_I'm trying to be back with my long fics in Spanish that I have in Hiatus for like a year now, and well my last one-shot in english apparently was well received and I thought that I could try to make a few more in order to get back to my usual writing. I will write some drabbles and one shots, nothing big for the moment, of parings and brotps and stuff just to make my muse and brain work, for the first time it would not be anime… let's give a try in the book department_

_This is inspirited or subtract (where ever you want to see it) from a scene in the series Nashville._

**The Road Trip**

It was early and Johanna was a little cranky but she was suppose to hit the road in less than half hour to go back to district seven, she avoid like the pest to go to her old home but her therapist said that visit her home and the graveyard could help her. If she thought that she couldn't hate Aurelius more, she was definitely wrong.

She wasn't going because he said it; she was going because it was the easiest way to avoid everyone for the next two weeks. Her uncle Blight, the last member of her family left, has as mission nagging her to the dead about the great job offer she decline; Finnick every time that they got together it was just PDA with his girl in turn; Peeta was mopping around because his paradise hit the fang a few days ago… and well she was just sick of everyone else in her social circle.

So a road trip to her original district didn't sound bad after all. She finishes her light meal and took her backpack with a lot sneaks and important things for the trip and made her way to the door

-You have everything?- come the question from the hallway- You thought you would go away without a goodbye, didn't you?

-If I say yes, will I return to four to be homeless? - Johanna receive as an answer a roll of eyes

-You wish Jo, besides you have too much crap to even try to throw you out

-Thank god for you laziness, please tell me how are you related to my mother?

-Well she gave birth to you, didn't she?

-I'm not lazy

-Sure thing Jo- said Blight taking the pommel of the door- Please buy flowers for her, ok?

-Sure, go back to sleep old guy- Johanna said while he open the door and a third party join them- What are you doing here? And isn't a little too early to be drinking?

-Or a little too late… -Blight pitch in

-Hey Jo, Blight- greet the young man with a bird nest for hair, a dofelpack in one hand and an almost finished bottle in the other- I need to get the hell out of this town, Can I get a hitch ride with you?

-Are you going to throw up or cry in the road?

-Neh, I will be dead silence or pass out- answer the blonde

-Fine by me- say Johanna with a smirk and passing her bag for he to carry it, Peeta made his way to the car and get instantly out

-Take care Jo- Blight told her

-I will

-And please think about the job offer…

-Blight come on…

-Haymitch said that you could call Effie if you change your mind and…

-Stop talking or I will punch you, I don't want to work in that thing anymore, ok?

-But is…

-A great opportunity, I know

-Yeah and you just said no and…

-Ok, if you stop with the nagging I will think about it, ok?

-Ok- the phone start ringing

-Ok, now you go get that, see you when I get back

-See you- Blight wave good bye and enter the house, Johanna made her way to her car and before open the door she took a look at the house that have being her home for almost ten years.

Blight by all means has not being the great role model, but he took her after the accident that took the lives of her parents and younger brother. In her own twisted way, she was grateful for that but she was Johanna Mason a spitfire and pain in the ass, and that was why this trip will be nothing more than that a trip. She will go to paid her respects to her family and be back to continue her life, she climb to her car and saw the mess condition of Peeta, maybe letting him go with her will do him good, and she could tease him to make the trip a little less dull.

Johanna put her seatbelt on and starts the engine when…

-In mine opinion you're making a big mistake- said a way to handsome guy popping out the back seat

-What are you doing in my car Odair? - ask a very confuse Johanna

-I broke in last night- Finnick explain with a chill attitude- And I was saying that you're making a huge mistake not taking the job; you're talent and creative…

-Well Finn thanks for the gesture including you breaking in into my car to convince to work for Effie…

-My head is about to explode…-the whisper of Peeta mix with the other to voices

-…but I have a long way to go…- said Johanna

-You haven't given yourself time to think this threw- insist Finnick

-Yeah I have, and working for them almost made me kill them and all that enviorent almost kill me…

-Please stop talking…-plead Peeta

-But what doesn't kill you only make you stronger right? - Finnick said with a bright smile

-Seriously Finn, I need to get going so get out of the car- Johanna bark the words looking murderous to her friend

-No, you're not, you need to talk with Effie…- insist the district four native

-For the love of god just go- yelled Peeta and for a few seconds the car was silent

-I'm not getting out of this car, seriously… not until you get into your senses and call to accept the job- Finnick cross his arms and Johanna look him in the rear mirror

-Ok, you're going…- Johanna push the accelerator and the trip began.

She wanted to get away, including for his two close friends that were now in her car. But want can go wrong, they wanted to come… well at least Peeta, Finnick maybe didn't exactly planed to be her sidekick in this trip but maybe something close to it. After all when she told him about the idea of doctor Aurelius, he was one hundred percent sure that it will do her good to go back to her district for a few days, and Finnick made emphasis in a few, because he threatened to move to seven if she didn't go back to four.

Johanna was actually thinking that this could get really fun, Finnick and she could come with ideas to cheer Peeta up (and maybe keep him away of the alcohol), maybe Finn will annoy her for time to time with the job thing but she could force him to drive. She took a look to both of them, Peeta had waked up and he was with his head out of the window, Finn on the other hand was talking in his phone with his girl. Seriously what can possible go wrong with this?

-Don't you have any AC? - ask Peeta from outside

-It is going out the window- Jo answer him, was he still drunk or just hangover?

-It's not like I plan to take a road trip with her- Finnick say to his phone dropping his head into the back of the seat- She just took off before I have the chance to…- Johanna look him in the rearview mirror and he just give her a half smile, of course he would blame her like it wasn't enough that his girl in turn already hate her for being his best friend. And who could blame her, if your boyfriend talk endlessly of his best friend Jo and when you met said friend turns out that Jo wasn't a men…- Yeah I know that we suppose to go…ok, fine-Finnick hung off with an annoyed face before smile to her in the mirror- I don't know why Coral is mad at me for get trap, but she is, by the way if I get fired it will be your fault

-I gave you the chance to get out, you choose to be here it's not my responsibility- Johanna answer him with light mood while Peeta was closing the window and dropping his head in the back of the seat

-Just drop him in the next bus stop- offer the blonde with tired voice

-It could take a while, I'm taking the coast road- inform Johanna with a wicked smile

-Seriously? - ask Finnick dropping his phone

-Yeah, Westcamp, district seven by way of the Career way- Jo answered with a big white smile

-We are not exactly in a rush- Peeta said smiling a little bit and Finnick drop his head dramatically

-Ok, I know how he got to be here but I am not exactly why- Johanna point with a hand to Peeta and he turn his head to her and look at her- I know that you broke off with Katniss but I'm not sure why- She return her eyes to the road and from the back seat Finnick look to Peeta with a surprise face

-He…he didn't tell you the story- Finnick told her with a awkward face

-Don't say anything- Peeta warned Finn pointing him with his finger

-Odair you know something I don't? - Johanna asked and she only see the torn face of her friend while he pick up his phone and start fiddling with it

-I don't wanna talk about it, this is between Katniss and me and none else- Peeta finish saying and go back to look to the road, a second of silence engulfed the car before Finn casually turn his attention back to his phone while he said

-Well it wasn't just you two…

-Holly crap… with who she cheated w…? - Johanna tried to ask but Peeta interrupted her

-I JUST SAID THAT I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT, OK?!- Peeta never yell, so Johanna try to fall back in her seat and Finnick was surprise- It is not fair to her or to me!

-Wow men why do you try to protect someone that hooked up with…- Finnick keep with the talking and Peeta start struggling with his seat belt

-What the fuck are you doing?- ask Johanna and Peeta finally break free of the belt to turn to the back seat and start slapping Finnick- Peeta get back here!

-Keep your hands off me Peet- Finn said while trying to stop the blonde

-Shut your damn mouth! - Peeta yelled still slapping his friend

-Stop both of you! - Jo grab Peeta by his shirt and Finnick said something about Katniss

-Don't make me pull over! - Johanna warned trying to pull Peeta off Finnick

-If you say her name one more time, I swear to god it will be the last…

-STOP OR I WILL TROW BOTH OF YOU OUT MY CAR YOU HEAR ME! - The yell of Jo came with the screech of the breaks, making Peeta fall to the front and they saw the enrage face of Johanna

-Ok, all right I am sorry- Peeta told her sitting himself back in the seat, but Johanna hands were still graving the wheel fiercely and she turn her head to Finnick

-Sorry, I didn't mean to- the guy apologized sinking into the seat, and Johanna turns her head again.

With everyone calm again, she inhale and try to start the engine but it only make a odd noise, she try again but the engine keep making just noise and Johanna make a puzzled face

-That's not good- whisper Finn and Peeta was looking outside

-Where are we exactly? - ask Peeta very confuse with the wooden and deserted road

Yeah right nothing could go wrong going in Johanna's car with Finnick and a slyly drunk Peeta…

-JoPeFi-

_When I saw the episode I could not stop picturing Finnick and Peeta and Johanna… I mean I know the context is way off for these characters but it is fun. Still I hope you like it_

_**Take care, chill and enjoy**_

_**A.C. AKASUNA**_


End file.
